marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marrina Smallwood (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Marrina | Aliases = Leviathan, Marrina McKenzie | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = ; formerly , | Relatives = Tom Smallwood (foster father); Gladys Smallwood (foster mother); Daniel Smallwood (foster brother); Namor McKenzie (husband); three unnamed children; Atlantean Royal Family (family-in-law); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Department H, Canada | Quotation = Marrina sleeps a false death under the waves. | Speaker = Llan | Gender = Female | Height = 6'0" | Height2 = (Variable as Leviathan) | Weight = 200 lbs | Weight2 = (Variable as Leviathan) | Eyes = Black | Hair = Green | Hair2 = ; with highlights of PinkCategory:Pink Hair | UnusualSkinColour = Yellow | UnusualFeatures = Large opaque eyes, webbed hands and feet, gills where her ears would be. | CharRef = | Citizenship = Canadian | Citizenship2 = Plodex | MaritalStatus = Single | MaritalStatus2 = (marriage to Namor possibly annulled) | Occupation = Government operative, adventurer | Education = High school | Origin = Plodex hybrid with human DNA, formerly also shark DNA, genetically enhanced and in mutated Plodex form | PlaceOfBirth = Lady Cove, Newfoundland, Canada | Creators = John Byrne | First = Alpha Flight #1 | HistoryText = Early Life Marrina is from an alien species known as Plodex. Her egg was found by Tom Smallwood, a fisherman in Newfoundland, Canada who gave it to his wife Gladys. When Gladys broke the shell she imprinted Marrina with Human female DNA. Marrina grew up mostly normal, except for her odd appearance. She came to the attention of James Hudson. Alpha Flight Marrina joined Department H when she was approximately 16 and was the first member of Gamma Flight. She quickly rose to Beta Flight and by the time that Department H's funding was cut she was ready to become a member of Alpha Flight. When Alpha became independent, she joined the team as an active member. She fell under the manipulations of the Master of the World and learned much of her history. She left Alpha Flight to explore a relationship with Namor. The Collector The Collector kidnapped Marrina for his Plodex collection. The Collector scanned the world for other unique specimens and finds Spider-Man and takes him as well using a Genie. He also used a giant snake called Snake-Eyes using its hypnotic powers. He controlled him using a Kymellian flute. The two heroes however escaped but in the process they released Snake-Eyes who was now loose on the planet. Marriage & "Death" She and Namor eventually fell in love and married after being a pawn in Atlantean politics and destroying her mate, a monster whose sole intention was to take over the world. She later accompanied Namor when he returned to active membership with the Avengers, and became an associate member herself. They conceived children together, but she soon underwent a strange transformation, becoming Leviathan and attacking the Avengers. Namor had to slay her with the Black Knight's Ebony Blade. However, Llan the Sorcerer told the Master of the World that Marrina was sleeping a false death under the sea. The Master eventually found her body and kept her prisoner in one of his bases, held in a stasis tube. Dark Reign Marrina resurfaced in Norman Osborn's custody, and he used her as an endgame plan against Namor, who had recently betrayed him and allied with the X-Men. Osborn had her D.N.A. spliced and modified, making her a leviathan/snake-like being, driven by a hunger that could only be satiated with Atlantean blood. Once released, Marrina wrought havoc on the undersea kingdom, injuring many and killing even more. Namor and the X-Men devised a plan: using Magik and Pixie's powers of teleportation, they transported all of the Atlanteans across the globe, leaving Namor as the sole bait in the hemisphere. Once Marrina approached the X-Men's new base, Utopia, Namor realized who she was. The Stepford Cuckoos scanned her mind, revealing that there was nothing but rage, hunger, and hate. Having no choice, they engaged her. Eventually Namor dragged a weakened Marrina underwater where he performed a mercy killing, ending Marrina's life. Chaos War Marrina later returned to life during the attack by the Chaos King. She was accompanied by her old Alpha Flight team. Since her return, she has rejoined Alpha Flight, but she seems different--angrier and more of a loner. | Powers = Marrina * Amphibian: Although aquatic by nature, Marrina can exist as comfortably on land as she does in the sea. She can remain underwater indefinitely, and function at ocean depths that would normally kill the average human being. Marrina possesses gills, which allow her to oxygenate her body, similar to those of a typical fish. * Shape-changing: At times, Marrina's Plodex genetics forced changes to her physiology. * Offensive secretion: Upon instinctual command, Marrina's body can secrete an oily residue designed to fend off attackers. The secretion causes the pupils of a victim's eyes to sharply constrict, rendering them temporarily blind. * Water control: Marrina has limited control over surrounding bodies of water. She can channel existing volumes of water into a large, moving spout, and ride upon the crest of the spout should she choose to. The exact limits and range of this ability have never been measured, but Marrina can direct the flow of water for several miles without any strain upon her person. In her first recorded mission as a member of Alpha Flight, Marrina channeled a spout of water for 3 miles, which she used to attack the Great Beast known as Tundra. * Swimming: Marrina is able to swim at tremendous speeds, rivaling that of even the Sub-Mariner. Her speed while swimming has been measured at 800 knots per hour, and it is believed that she might even be able to maintain speeds in excess of 900 knots per hour. Leviathan: When Marrina's Plodex instincts took hold, she became savage and homicidal. Her hands transformed into talons that could cut through steel. After Marrina became pregnant with Namor's child, her Plodex genetics caused her to transform into a massive sea serpent over a mile in length, akin to the legendary Leviathan. It shot beams of kinetic energy from its eyes, and laid thousand of Plodex eggs, using its own devastation to "build a nest". Later, she was kept under estrus and added shark DNA to make her look for Atlantean blood over and over. | Abilities = | Strength = Able to lift roughly 650 pounds. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Marrina once wore a locket on a chain, which housed her Alpha Flight signal device. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The character of Marrina was created by writer/artist, John Byrne. * As Marrina was declared legally dead for an indeterminate period of time, it is reasonable to assume that her marriage to the Sub-Mariner has since been annulled. | Trivia = * When Gladys Smallwood handled Marrina's egg, the unborn embryo biologically imprinted itself upon her. Using Gladys' form as a template, Marrina was born as a quasi-humanoid female. Traditionally, Plodex aliens assume a more formless, ambiguous shape. * In , Monica Rambeau invited Marrina to join the Avengers. She remained on the team for one issue. | Wikipedia = Marrina Smallwood | Links = * uncannyxmen.net Spotlight On... Marrina * at Marvel Directory * (origin and powers) }} Category:Underwater Breathing Category:Atlantean Royal Family Category:McKenzie Family Category:Royal Consorts Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Shapeshifters Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Gills Category:Webbed Limbs Category:Human/Plodex Hybrids Category:Human/Shark Hybrids Category:Plodex/Shark Hybrids Category:Multiple Hybrids Category:Genetically Engineered Category:Honorary Avengers Category:Collector's Museum Category:Smallwood Family Category:Elementals